The “Evil” beneath
by mrmuscle
Summary: this is the prequal to Saint Cindy. This will explain the backstory. R
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

This is the prequal to "Saint Cindy". I would advice you toread that first. this will explain the backstory, and will mostly be from Libby's P.O.V. I dont own JN! Someone Please Reply!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Plan

This is the story of how I, a goody-two shoes girl, became an evil bitch. It started when we defeated the L.O.V. We just got back from the past, and everything was going well. That is, for everybody else. I, myself, was ignored. Why, you ask? Because of one person, Cindy. Don't get me wrong, I'm not the jealous type. However, when she and Sheen were fighting together, I felt a bit envious. Of what? I don't know. Whatever it was, it was made worse when we got to the present. When we got back, all the guys were all over Cindy. And I mean EVERYBODY. Sheen included. But that wasn't the worse part. Cindy was actually enjoying all the attention. My heart was broken. My best friend was stealing my boyfriend, and actually knew she was doing it. So I did something about it. One day I flew into a rage. I went right up to Cindy and said "what the hell do you thing your doing. Stealing my boyfriend, and getting all the attention. You're a bitch!" "I have no idea what you're talking about. I like Jimmy not Sheen. You can have ultra loser." "Don't give me that! You know what you're doing. Fine, I'll take matters into my own hands. (At that, Libby slaps Cindy. The girls get into a catfight. Libby head-buts Cindy, giving her a bruise. Libby then kicks Cindy in the gut. She falls down in pain. Libby then spits in Cindy's face.) "The next time you try anything like this, I'll kill you. (Libby then leaves, leaving Cindy on the ground. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen walk by, of course, after the fight. They see Cindy on the ground. They run to her). "Cindy, what happened." asked Jimmy, concerned. "Well, I was walking minding my own business, when Libby came storming up to me. She looked mad. She then started yelling something about me getting all the attention, and me stealing Sheen away from her. She even called me a bitch. Then she slaps me, kicks me in the gut, and spits in my face." said Cindy. (They all look at Cindy, dumfounded. Then Jimmy speaks). "Why would she do something like that? I mean I've seen her mad, like the time we ruined her birthday party, but attacking her best friend. That doesn't seem like her at all." Jimmy spoke, to no one in particular. Then he helped Cindy up, and the four of them headed to the lab. Meanwhile…

_That damn Cindy. Who the hell does she think she is? Taking my boyfriend, Sheen, and stealing all the attention. Boy I otta…_ (She then gets a brilliant idea)._ I'll get some revenge on her. I'll get revenge on them all. But, how? _(Another idea pops into her mind). _I know how. I'll sneak into Jimmy's lab, and using his technology, I'll bring the league of villains back to the present. Then I'll steal his Forget-O-Blaster and make them all forget about me and Cindy's little fight. That's perfect. Ha, Ha, Ha. _


	2. Chapter 2: Sneaky, Sneaky

I don't own JN. R&R

* * *

Chapter 2: Sneaky, Sneaky

At the lab:

"Cindy, you look badly hurt. You might have to go to the hospital. I may be a genius, but I am no doctor. We'll come with you if you want." said Jimmy. "Thanks that would be much appreciated. It is good to have good friends, unlike that dirty, rotten, filthy, stinking bitch Libby. I have a question, more like a favor, to ask of you. Will you guys be my bodyguards and protect me from another attack by Libby?" Asked Cindy, kindly. "Sure, we can do that". Said Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen simultaneously. (They left the lab, unaware someone was spying on him or her). _Ha, ha, ha, now's my chance. _(Libby sneaks into Jimmy's lab, and using his time machine, brings back, one by one, the league of villains. Then the league of villains gets to work building another spaceship. Meanwhile Libby steals Jimmy's Forget-O-Blaster. By that time, the League is done building another ship. Libby tells them her plan.) "Okay, as you all know, I and Cindy got into a fight. Well I just store a Forget-O-Blaster from Jimmy's lab. Here is what I want you to do. While I am erasing their memories of today, you go to (she whispers a secure location) and wait until I arrive with them. Understand? (They all nod. The league goes into their ship to go to "the location", while Libby goes out to find her four "friends".)


	3. Chapter 3: Uninvited Guests

i don't own JN.

* * *

Chapter 3: Uninvited (or should I say invited) Guest. 

(Inside the new ship of the league of villains, the villains are chatting). "I can't believe that one of their own turned against them. This is awesome. I mean who would have thought" said King Goobot. (Just then, a message came on one of their message screens. It was… Meldar Prime! He said…) "hello, league of villains, I am Meldar Prime, a villain such as yourselves. I have been watching the Earth very closely lately, and I know what is going on. I know one of their own, Libby, has betrayed them. I know your plan, and I want in." (The league nodded their heads in approval. They just received a new member.)

Meanwhile at the hospital.

"Well Cindy, you have a bump and a bruise on your head. Just take some Tylenol and you will be fine. You are free to go." said the Doctor. (He then left the room, leaving Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, and Cindy to talk). "Well Cindy, you've had a hell of a day. I know, why don't we all go out to dinner. I'll pay". (They all nod their head in approval. They all walk down to the fanciest restaurant in town, The Olive Garden. They walk in only to find what they did not want to see, Libby). "Should we leave?" asked Sheen. "I think we should leave" said Jimmy, whose head was turned towards Cindy. The look in Cindy's eyes would send shivers down anybody's spine. Those eyes were full of hatred, anger, and shock. (Cindy's anger was now boiling over. She was just about to go over to Libby and punch her when something stopped her. Not something, someone. She looked at her capture, and she saw Jimmy. She now directed her anger at him). "Let go of me this instant!" screamed Cindy. "Cindy, calm down. Libby is not worth the 2 cents you were about to give her. Come on, lets leave." calmly spoke Jimmy. (Just before they were about to leave, however, due to Cindy's bigmouth and her yelling, they got the attention of, who else, Libby. Libby spotted them about to leave and went up to them. They had to push their anger aside to talk to her, although she spoke first). "Well, well, well, if it isn't the four people I wanted to see. Let's go outside, we'll talk there." said Libby, and evil growing in her eyes. (The five go outside, they actually go to the park, and talk). "Listen, I'm really sorry, for what happened earlier. I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I am really sorry. Will you forgive me?" asked Libby, as gently as she could. "Hell no, you slutty bitch. I wouldn't be friends with you again if you were the last person on Earth." said Cindy, coldly. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I will just have to take matters into my own (At that time, Libby's cell phone rings. She picks it up). "What do you want?" (At the other end, the league, who now has picked up Meldar Prime and is at the location, informs Libby of this). "Good, I'll be their within a few days. Goodbye. Now where was I, Oh Ya. (She pulls out the Forget-O-Blaster and fires it at Sheen, Carl, Cindy and Jimmy. It hits them all. Their entire memory of the day is erased. At this time, Libby runs away, leaving the four friends, dumfounded and memoryless).


	4. Chapter 4: Saint?

I don't own JN. R&R kindly. No Flames

* * *

Chapter 4: Saint? 

(Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, and Cindy were at the park, why, they could not remember. It was getting late. They arranged with their parents to let them stay at Jimmy's house for a sleepover because of "unusual circumstances". They made their way to Jimmy's house, all thinking the same thing, _What had happened today? _Nobody could remember. When they entered Jimmy's house, Jimmy was embraced by his parents. Cindy, Carl, and Sheen just stood there. Finally, they all burst into laughter. Including Jimmy. They set up their sleeping bags and such. After a while, Jimmy parents went to bed, leaving the four friends to do whatever 10-year-old do at an intergender sleepover. Surprisingly they just talked). "Okay, anyone remember why were all here at my house and not your own houses?" Jimmy asked. (Not surprisingly, nobody could remember). "Oh, well, lets just enjoy the time we have together. We never know, tomarrow might be our last day on Earth. (Unrenowned to them, for some of them, it would be).

The next day:

(As fate would have it, Jimmy and Cindy are fighting again about God knows what. Carl and Sheen are just sitting back, but listening intently. Then, something weird happens, Cindy and Sheen start fighting and after a good slap, Cindy leaves, leaving the boys to wonder. Meanwhile, Libby was making a call, to whom else, the league of villains). "Okay, the league of villains title is too long. We need to come up with a better name. How about we name ourselves what we are, "Evil"? (The league agreed). "Okay, here's the plan. I will make a fake letter saying that Cindy is eligible for sainthood. I will give the adress of "the location". She will probably take the boys with her. When the get there, we will finish them off, starting with Cindy. Before we finish them off, we will humiliate them. We will make Cindy kiss one of the boys, and then we will finish them. Understood?" "Yes we understand, however, what if they bring more reinforcements?" "I don't think we'll have to worry about that. If they do, we'll be ready." (They end their conversation and they set their plan into motion).


	5. Chapter 5: The letter

I don't own JN.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Letter 

(After slapping Sheen, Cindy started walking, and is thinking to herself. At that time, Libby writes a fake letter, unknown to Cindy, who was about to receive it. Just as Cindy walks by a mailbox, Libby lets go of the letter, and it hits Cindy right in the face. She reads it and Collapses). "Okay, change of plans. Oh, no, someone is coming over here. I gotta hide". (And with that, she hides behind a bush. She looks to see who walked by. It was Jimmy. He runs to Cindy, who was unconscious, and by the look of it, also not breathing. This was only supported by the fact that Jimmy was giving Cindy CPR. Libby had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. The scene was hilaous! Once Cindy was breathing, however, Jimmy kissed her). _What the hell did he just do? Did he just kiss her? Yes, that just one more place to attack. The heart. I should report this to the rest of "Evil". _(She pulls out her phone to call just as an abulence pulled up. She watches what happens as she reports what she just saw to "Evil". She also reports what is happening. Once the ambuence left, she tells the villains…)

"Okay, new plan. I will talk to Cindy at the hospital. I will tell her I will meet the boys and talk to them. I capture and kidnapp them. I will steal a weapon and I will take them to the hospital. I will kidnapp Cindy and take her to "the location". You know what to do then. Understood? (The villains say yes and the go about their insinious plot).


	6. Chapter 6: The Hospital

Finally a longer chapter. I don't own JN!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Hospital/ The kidnappings. 

At the hospital…

(Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby are sitting by Cindy, who is sleeping. Then she starts waking up). _Finally, she's waking up. _"Doctor, she's waking up". (Cindy turns her head to see the four of them. She asked what happened. Jimmy explains what happened. After he is done, he leaves, crying. Carl and Sheen chase after him, leaving Cindy and Libby in the room. They talk. When they are done, Cindy falls asleep, and Libby leaves). _I can't believe she fell for my little ruse. She's such a dumbass. Now I need to find the boys. If I know them as well as I think I know them, their probably in Jimmy's lab. _(Libby leaves the hospital. She heads toward Jimmy's lab with a purpose. Before she does this, however, she contacts "Evil" and tells them whats going on. They talk as Libby is moving towards her intended target. The conversation ends. She hangs up. She is at the lab. She knocks on the door, fake tears in her eyes). "Who is it?" the boys ask simultaneously. "It's Libby" she answers, with a fake sympathetic tone. (The boys let her in. They look at her and asked what was wrong. Libby tells them about "sainthood". Then she does something unexpected. She pulls out a rope and ties the boys up. Then she disables Goddard and takes Jimmy's watch. Then she steals one of his guns and his hypercube. She points the gun at the boys as she's is putting everything she can in the hypercube; beakers, test-tubes, anything that can help the boys escape. By the end, the lab was totally empty. She then blindfolds the boys and gags them. She then leaves until the morning. She tells Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen's parents that they were having a sleep-over in the lab and that they didn't want to be distured by anything. Then she goes home.

The next day…

_Yes! Today is finally the day I'll get my revenge. I should get to work immediately. But first…_(she uses Jimmy's improved cloner devise to make another hypercube with nothing in it. She then marks one as full and one as empty. She makes sure she labeled them correctly; she did. Then she puts the full one under her bed. She puts the empty one in her pocket. She then goes to Jimmy's lab. She was smart enough to get one of Jimmy's hairs, so she got into the lab without trouble. She then told the boys to "Get in the hypercube." They were untied by Libby and got into the hypercube, still blindfolded by untied and ungaged. Libby, with the human hypercube, then left the lab and headed towards the hospital. She contacted "Evil" and told them she got the boys and was going to get Cindy. At the front of the hospital, she let the boys out, took the blindfolds off, and took out her gun. She told the boys to go into the hospital. When she got in, she said "anybody call the authorities and I'll shoot. Now get in front of me. Good. Now anybody besides Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, and I get into this thing. (they did as they were told. Soon the whole hospital was cleared out, lest a few doctors. Unknown to anybody, someone called the police. They would arrive in a few minutes. Anyways, Libby, Carl, Sheen, Jimmy and the doctors made their way to Cindy's room. They opened the door and went into the room. Libby retied up the boys. In the room, Cindy was awake. When she saw Libby she asked…) "Libby, what are you doing with that Gun? And why are the boys tied up?" "Get up were going for a ride." commanded Libby. "Not until you tell me what's going on!" Screamed Cindy. " I'd do as she says, Cindy. I don't want you to get hurt." said Jimmy "Hurt! Oh, no, I'll do much worse than that. Guards! Take these people to "the location" for their demise." " yes, master Libby." (The Guards(the doctors) do as Libby command. They take the four out to the room. In the hallway, however, a surprise awaits).

* * *

Ha, Ha, Ha, an evil Cliffhanger. Ha, Ha, Ha. 


	7. Chapter 7: The authorites the escape

Sorry for the long laspse in updating. I've been trying to use your suggestions. As always R&R.

* * *

Chapter 7: The authorites/ the escape.

The surprise was Sheriff Jacob. Libby looked surprised. She told everyone "Get in the hypercube, Now!" (Just as told, they got into the hypercube. The sheriff looked mad). "Libby Folfax, you are under arrest for kidnapping, and threating to murder. Come quietly, I have the authority to take you in under any means nessacary." said Sheriff Jacob. "Never copper. I'll take you to Hell with me, if need be. Die copper."( And with that, Libby pulls out her gun, as well as Sheriff Jacob. They get into a gun fight. Libby shoots first. She hits S.J. in the arms. He survives though and shoots Libby in the leg. She moans in pain, but still fires at S.J., this time in the ankle. He drops his gun. Then Libby walks over to him, limping, and shoots him again. He falls over, dead. Then as quickly as she could, Libby runs out of there to her vehicle, to get to the location. She hears a voice saying "Sheriff Jacob, are you okay. We heard gun fire. Sheriff Jacob. Sheriff Jacob! Get some swad members over there. Somebody get an ambulance, over to the now empty hospital. GO!( the officers do as told, as do the paramedics. Libby, now in her vehicle, is driving to "the location". Meanwhile…

At the crime scene…

"He's dead. Looks like he took a bullet to the head. Poor basterd didn't have a chance." said the paramedic. "Okay, lets get a body bag. Take him to the obtopyer. He can conform the acurasation of death. Okay, treat this as a murderous crime scene, and keep your eyes open, the killer can still be here" (Little did they know, the killer was already gone. Meanwhile…)

In the hypercube…

"What are we doing in here. There is at least one-hundred people in here. We can take on one person, even with a gun. Man, I wish I didn't make this thing soundproff from the outside-in. I mean, why can't we hear anything else besides ourselves?" asked Jimmy, perplexed. "Surprisingly, I agree. I mean one-hundred+ people against one. What are the chances that one person would win? Only God would be able to do that." said Cindy, surprised that she is agreeing with Jimmy. "Okay then, how do we get out of here." asked Sheen, for once, understanding a conversation. "We can't" answered Jimmy, gloomly. "Why?" asked everybody else. "I built it so it can only open from the outside, so the cube's contents don't fall out." said Jimmy. "Wait a minute. You said we can't get out. That's wrong because when me and my former-friend Libby were trapped in here before, we got out. We got out by pumping Libby's headphones up all the way." said Cindy, happily. "That be good, if we had headphones or a sterio, or a boom box. But as it stands, we don't. we'll be trapped here until someone pushes the outside button. Spoke Jimmy. (They all moan. They are stuck here until God knows when).


	8. Chapter 8: “The Location”

I don't own JN. R&R

* * *

Chapter 8: "The Location"

(Libby is now at "the location", and is looking for "Evil").

"Man, where the hell are they? They said they were already here. So where are they?" asked Libby, impatiently.

"We are right here, Master Folfax. Now, were are the prisoners? You said you captured all but one. So were are they?" asked King Goobot.

"Keep your egg in your shell. They are in the hypercube. See?"

(As she finished asking her question, Libby pushed a button. All the prisoners came out with an ommp. "Evil" looked on with confused looks on their faces).

"I told you I got 'em." spoke Libby, proundly.

"Well done. I'm impressed. Okay, now what do we do?" asked King Goobot.

"Spare Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Jimmy. It's open season on the rest of them." answered Libby.

(With that, "Evil" tied up the four "real" prisoners, and massacred the rest. The others were whist away, probably to their desime).


	9. Chapter 9: A Little Help!

I don't own JN. This story is nearing it's end, sadly.I will be doing a sequal called R.I.P.

* * *

Chapter 9: A Little Help!

"I think I'm going to be sick. That was horrible!" screamed Carl.

"I know, I think I'm going to be scared for life." proclaimed Sheen.

"This shouldn't be happening. What did we do?" asked Cindy.

(Jimmy remained silent for he had a dark secret. He could have saved all of those people. You see, when Libby shot at them with the Forget-O-Blaster, it didn't affect him, because of all the experiments he has conducted over the years, he had built up an immunity to everything except AIDS, which he never hopes to get. Jimmy, thinking about why he didn't stop the massace, starts to cry. He hears a voice.)

"Neutron, anybody home. I'm taking to you. Hello." said Cindy. (She stops when she notices Jimmy crying). "Jimmy, whats wrong?" she askes, worried.

(Before he could answer, the Guards tie him up, along with everyone else. They all sat there in silence for hours).

5 hours later…

(There they all were, thinking about random things. Then, suddenly, something touched Jimmy. Not something, someone. He heard voice. It took him a while, but he finally recognized the voice. It was…)

"The space bandits!" exclaimed Jimmy. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Were here to help you escape. Now lets go!" explained Tee.

(He and the other space bandits untie Jimmy and his friends and make a run for it. They hear a female's voice behind them.)

"Stop them!" screamed Libby.

(Jimmy and the others turn around to see Libby with the league of villains and Melder Prime. They were shocked. There was silence for a brief moment. Then some one broke the silence.)

"You'll never catch us. Do you know why? Because Ultralord will save us, like he saves everyone else," said Sheen, hopeful.

"Oh Ya? Will just see about that. Get them!" screamed Libby.

("Evil" starts chase everyone, who is running. As an extra effort to capture the excaped prisoners, Melder proofs up a thousand robots. How? Well after he lost Win, Lose, and Kaboom, he summoned up an army of criminals and attacked Planet Gorlock. He then got his matrix generators back, and that's how he is able to poof up all the robots. His plan looked like it was going to backfire, because Cindy, using here exstentive Ti Quan Doo training, was kicking the robots asses. The others were doing the same. Well, everyone except Sheen. He was preaching on and on about how Ultralord was going to save them. He was the first one to get recaptured, and gaged, so that "Evil" didn't have to hear his babbeling while they attempted to recapture the others. The numbers game eventually caught up to the others and one by one, as they began to tire, the got recaptured. Soon everyone was recaptured. "Evil" then ungaged Sheen and left for a while to discuss there evil plans. Everyone was left to talk. Sheen was the first to speak.)

"Man, I can't believe we got captured again."

"Well, Ultraloser, if you haven't been talking about Ultralord saving us, and instead were running or fighting, maybe we wouldn't have gotten captured" shot back Cindy.

"He will to save us," stated Sheen.

"Don't you thing now would be a good time to save us." Cindy said, exhausted from fighting the robots.

"Hey, why don't you leave him alone? After all, it not his fault he's a STUPID MORON!" yelled Jimmy.

"Ya, I mean what's his IQ, one." proclaimed Carl.

"Why the hell is everyone yelling at me!" asked Sheen, mad as hell itself.

"Because, YOU'RE A SMELLY, IMMATURE, AND ULTRALORD OBBSESSED MORON!" yelled Cindy, Jimmy, and Carl simultaneously.

(They argue like that for what seems like hours, until they hear a sound that would make anybody pee their pants. They hear the sound of Gunfire.)

"What the hell was that? That sounded like gunfire," states Sheen.

(The others look at him, scared because they know that he is right, and when Sheen's right, bad things brew. They hear gunfire again. They continue to wonder what is going on. Meanwhile…)

"It's the cops. How the hell did they find us?" asks Libby, as she fires another shot at the cop. "We need to finish this."

(Libby fires another shot at another cop. The cops and "Evil" get into a battle. Shots are fired everywhere. 2 hours later, the battle is over. Fortunately, for "Evil", nobody was injured; however, at least 400 cops lie dead in puddles of blood. "Evil" goes back into their hideout to finish what they started, which was to finish off Cindy and make the rest of them suffer over her loss).


	10. Chapter 10: the loss of a golden beauty

I don't own JN. this is the final Chapter. tell me what you think. Oh, I will do a sequal to thisand Saint Cindy. It called R.I.P. I would love to here your ideas before I start to work on it, so give me ideas. as always R&R.

* * *

Chapter 10: the loss of a golden beauty.

"I bet your all wondering what that noise is. Well I'll tell you. We, as in "Evil" and I, just shot and killed at least 100 cops. We just killed your only savior. Ha, Ha, Ha" said Libby, laughing her ass off.

"You're an evil, heartless bitch, who deserves to burn in hell. I hope Satan tortures your ass." shouted Cindy.

"Well, well, well, you certainly have a big mouth. I should kill you first. I should discuss this with "Evil". Be right back." stated Libby.

(Libby goes to where "Evil" is hiding, to discuss who they should get killed first.)

"I say we kill the bigmouth bitch Cindy first," said Libby.

"No, I say we waste the hyperactive boy first." stated King Goobot.

"You mean Sheen?" asked Libby.

"Ya Sheen, what ever his name is. Lets waste him first. He is so annoying," answers King Goobot.

"No, I say we waste the boy genius, Jimmy. He proebly has contacts. We will be our biggest threat," states Meldar Prime.

"No, I say we waste the space bandits first. Those basterds betrayed us. They deserve to die" states Professor Calamitus.

(Eustice, Baby Eddie and Grandma Tators agree.)

"I don't agree," says The Junkman. "I say we kill the fat one, and then eat him. Besides why make them suffer over one life, when we can make them suffer over the loss of two? Would you not agree?" askes The Junkman.

(The others agree).

"Okay here's what we do. We kill Carl, then we kill Cindy and make Jimmy and Sheen cope with there loss. After all Carl is Jimmy and Sheen's friend and Jimmy has feelings for Cindy. That's perfect. HA, HA, HA" Libby says, again laughing her ass off.

("Evil" goes back to the four friends, who are somewhat aware of there doom.)

"Okay we're back. Okay, you do we waste first. Cindy? Naw, I want to wait for her demise. Sheen? Naw, I might still have feelings for him. Jimmy? Naw, while he is a boy genius, he can't escape this situation. The space bandits? Naw, while they did betray us, every evil deserves a second chance. I guess the only one left is Carl. Any last words, Carl?" askes Libby.

"Well, I…"

(Before he can finish, Libby shots him in the gut. He falls over in pain. He doesn't die, but is in extream pain. He is bleeding profusely. Libby was about to shoot him again, but someone interrupted her.)

"Wait, take me instead." said Jimmy.

"If you insist. I'll just kill you instead," said Libby.

(Libby pointed the gun at Jimmy's temple. You can see the fear in Jimmy's eyes. You can also see the anger in Libby's eyes. She was about to pull the trigger on the gun when someone interrupted her again.)

"No, take me instead," said Cindy.

"Well, well, well, aren't we courageous. Okay then, I'll take your life instead. But first I want to see to things happen. First, I want to see you and Jimmy kiss. Then I want to hear your last words." commanded Libby.

(Just as instructed, Jimmy and Cindy kiss. As they do, Libby and the rest of "evil" watch in disgust. Finally, Libby couldn't take it anymore.)

"Enough" she shouts.

(At that very moment, Libby watches Cindy and Jimmy pull away slowly. Then after they are done, Libby askes the million dollar question.)

"Okay Cindy, any last words?"

"Actually yes. First of all, Carl, I'm sorry if I made fun of llamas. They reall are quite cute. Second of all, Sheen, I'm sorry if I made fun of Ultralord. He's ugh…ugh… well as long as you like him. Third of all, Libby, you're a cold hearted bitch who deserves to burn in Hell!"

(Libby was expecting this. However, what Cindy said next surprised the hell out of her. She had known for years, but she never expected Cindy to actually say it. This actually made Libby regreat what she was about to do. Well not really.)

"Finally, Jimmy, well we've been though a lot. But there's something I've never told you. I lo…lo…love you.

(Jimmy was as shocked as everyone else was. Had he heard her right? Did she just say she loved him? _Well, now or never, he thought._)

"Well, I don't know what to say to that except…"

(At that exact moment, Jimmy kisses Cindy again. Slowly this time. They break away after a brief moment. Everyone else, still surprised at what Cindy just said, are even more shocked at what just happened. Jimmy speaks again.)

"I love you too."

"Enough" shouts Libby.

(And at that exact moment, she shoots Cindy in the head, killing her instantly. She can hear Jimmy screaming).

"Cindy? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(And with that, "Evil" walks away, with Libby thinking _I've won. HA, HA, HA._

Or Did They?


End file.
